


A Legacy

by WaywardlyProfound (WaywardFangirl22)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Team Free Will, Winchester Legacy, legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFangirl22/pseuds/WaywardlyProfound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will and the legacy they leave behind, most times unbeknownst to them, lives on in each life they save.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Legacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DulcetImagination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcetImagination/gifts), [Morsmordre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morsmordre/gifts).



> Thanks to my friend DulcetImagination for telling me this wasn't rubbish and convincing me to post it. I dedicate this work to you:)   
> Also, for Morsmordre, who has been so kind and gifted me a beautiful work of her own. Thank you!!

One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel. - (Castiel) 

I may be on the side of the angels but don't think for one second that I am one of them. (Dean)

All that pain, and all that misery, and it just made it kind. (Sammy) 

Team Free Will.   
Two hunters and a fallen angel.   
The Winchesters and their rogue angel.   
They were known by many names in many different places, remembered in stories that might have been legends; by monsters and those that were evil, they were remembered as death itself. The monsters that lived sill spoke their names loud and brash, but when looking upon their righteous anger, recognized the worthy opponent and threat before them.   
By children, by innocent people and good souls, they were remembered as warriors. As righteous men. As heroes. As selfless soldiers.   
Yet human. So human.   
They were the tales told to children to drive away fear, the heroes that heartened those that were afraid.   
And no, the Winchesters weren't always there in time, and yes, Castiel made choices that, for a time, broke him and he was not himself.   
But he healed. He returned.   
Once again, a warrior for the innocent. A catalyst of hope.   
Sam made his mistakes as well, betraying his brother, yet always returning. Paying a terrible price to set right the events he caused.   
And Dean? Indisputably, he could have easily not forgiven Castiel or Sam for the mistakes they made...yet he did. And maybe that is a big part of the reason why they were both able to overcome their mistakes and set them right.   
As for the three themselves?   
How they saw themselves? Did they know how those who knew their story and owed them the debt of their lives remembered them every night when they prayed?   
For my part, I don't think they do.   
But still the prayers go up to heaven for the three wanderers that saved them. Still the stories are passed on, still the legends travel, still they are the heroes.   
Who can say whether they will ever know what they meant to the world.   
But the people, the innocents, certainly know what team free will means to them, and they will never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little Drabble I came up with - the quotes from Doctor Who and Sherlock really reminded me/got me thinking about each of their characters, and this emerged. I felt it important to include the quotes as it gives the drabble some sort of definition. I wanted to include Bobby, because it isn't the same Team Free Will without him, but I'm not as familiar with his history, so I didn't. If the inspiration hits though, I will certainly edit this to include him, cause he's awesome.   
> Thanks so much for reading! Have a fantastic day and God bless!


End file.
